imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Beatdown Gang
Info The Beatdown Gang are a dangerous bunch of super powered and highly skilled thugs, gangsters, and enemies from many parts of the world. The Beatdown Gang has 12 leaders and a lot of big, mutated wolves called Beatdown Wolves. The gang have faced many other characters besides the VX Super Force. The entire team has been seperated and are in many places. The Beatdown Leader and a couple of his leading allies live in North America while the others live in other major countries. The Beatdown Gang and its legion of allies are now part of the Kazamardran alliance thanks to Velenor and the Blue Cyber Tech Force. Both, the Blue Cyber Tech Force and the Beatdown Gang were rivals while trying to take over the same city, Kento City. The Beatdown Gang are a real danger to the VX Super Force and their allies, and they will continue to serve Velenor until they have ruled Earth's dimension. Beatdown Leader Go here! Members Magalo Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Mexican Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Low telekinesis; earth manipulation; good athletic skills. Boshalla Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Russian Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Super strength; invulnerability; bulletproof; great combatant. Bronk Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strength; invulnerable (immune to most damage from metal); great leaping; superhuman physical resistance. Surgeant Real Name: Unknown; friends call him Surge Status: Villain Occupation: Sergeant and member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: High generation of powerful lightning; huge electricity absorption; he is very dangerous to fight while he uses his deadly electric powers. Big Fists Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strength; can increase the size of his hands up to 6 ft. (he can easily lift his own hands and arms while doing this process); hands are very strong; enhanced invulnerability. Sniff Real Name: Unknown; friends call him Smeller and Scent-Seeker Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang and tamer of the Beatdown Wolves Powers/Abilities: Super smelling, which allows him to smell nearly anything that is near him and it helps him find things that can’t be found; master martial artist; can use his two long three-toed feet as hands; can command and train the Beatdown Wolves (he nurtured the wolves with the Beatdown Leader’s help long time ago); excellent leaping; enhanced speed; he may also be blind, but he wields enhanced hearing as well; he can use his feet to grab things. Crail Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Possesses a black winged monster tattoo that can come to life and change forms; tattoo is part of him; can turn his fingers into sharp, grappling fingers; can stretch his own arms up to 50 ft.; he can stretch his arms while grappling with his hands; accelerated healing; a fierce combatant. Crazy Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Wacky menace and member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Excellent leaping, fighting, athletic skills and acrobatics; quickly enhanced speed and agility. Ridgar Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang; swords master Powers/Abilities: Excellent swords master; super strength, senses, and leaps. Laddoku Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang; gruesome villain Powers/Abilities: Wonderful strength and endurance (he can lift 30,000 pounds); his armor is nearly indestructible. Pyre Myers Real Name: Unknown; possibly Myers Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Intense fire powers, including psionic control of fire and transformation into fire form. Ciun Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Great athlete and combatant; can teleport up to 2 miles; energy blasts, absorption, manipulation, and generation; can become a being of pure plasma energy (giving him immunity to physical pain); plasma energy blasts; can control his molecular structure while in plasma form (can teleport his molecules and unattach, or attach any part of his body). Shock-Whip Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang; Surgeant’s ally Powers/Abilities: Can generate 40 ft. electric energy whips from his hands; whips are lethal against enemies; electric blasts and absorption. Wild-Beater Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Wolf-like humanoid leader of another Beatdown Gang in America; Beatdown Wolf trainer Powers/Abilities: A great Beatdown Wolf trainer (had help from Sniff in the past); his wolf-like body has super strength and speed; animal senses; enhanced endurance; nocturnal vision; great combatant; animal communication. Beat-Chief Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Other Beatdown Gang leader in America; Beatdown Leader’s friend Powers/Abilities: Super strength; immunity to most physical harm; generates supersonic waves from body (allowing him to bend the waves and target foes easily); supersonic yell; accelerated healing. Ekel Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: English Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Super speed; super strength; invulnerable; flight. Shartazz Real Name: Unknown; friends call him Kicker Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Enhanced speed and hearing; excellent athlete and fighter; wields very strong legs for kicking; he is a powerful kicker. Jalkar Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Bestial menace; member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Can become his human form, or his jackal-like humanoid form; possesses the abilities of a jackal including super strength, hearing, smelling, and tasting; wields nocturnal vision; durable; great combatant, acrobat, and athlete; claws and teeth can scratch hard materials; great leaping; his steel body suit is invulnerable. Ulticure Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Second Mexican Beatdown Gang leader; leader of the Beatdown Healers; adventurer; traveler Powers/Abilities: Recovery from harm; healing touch; commands a legion of the Beatdown Healers, who have healing powers; he can’t bring people back from the dead; expert fighter; anti-healing touch; enhanced invulnerability and durability. Gierma Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Can unleash and generate strong viruses and diseases from his body, which can poison, injure, or nearly kill opponents; wields a decaying effect from his body that he can control; viruses and diseases are in the form of grouped tiny greenish and blackish spheres. Beatdown Healers * Minions of Ulticure with healing powers. Beatdown Electric Group * Friends of Surgeant and Shock-Whip with electric powers. Silvershock Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Beatdown Gang member Powers/Abilities: Electric powers; can absorb electricity; flight. Morzan Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Destroyer; Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strong; wields a rod-like mace for battle; invulnerable; immune to telepathy due to his helm; generation of thunder; flight; thunder wave blasts; thunder blasts; enhanced speed. Mohawk Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Power disruption and disabling (for short amounts of time); enhanced strength, endurance, hearing, and vision. Beater-Nik Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Beatdown Gang member Powers/Abilities: Great marksman; super senses; great combatant; enhanced speed. Beater-Brunos Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Beatdown Gang member Powers/Abilities: Incredible strength; very durable; good brawler; enhanced hearing and smelling; enhanced physical resistance. Beatdown Burners * 12 Beatdown Gang members with fire and heat temperature manipulating powers. Slizorbie Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Zombie enemy; Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: This young undead thug can generate blades from his body and release them at will; can shoot blades; indestructible and recovering dead body; can put his body back together if it’s highly damaged; enhanced senses and strength. Bombflesh Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strong; recovery from damage; can remove some of his skin or parts of his body, morph it into any shape, and use it as a bomb (can recover any part of his body in the process); his entire body can be used as a bomb (can recover if he blows himself up); unable to lose blood; his body is rough. Nanjo Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Japanese Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Great leaping; enhanced strength, speed, and endurance; can turn into a demonic creature with huge wings; enhanced hearing and seeing. Castro Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: French Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Force blasts; super speed; force fields. Pow-Pow Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Korean Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Intense heat energy powers; can throw explosive heat energy bombs from hands; super strong and durable. Erby Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Can release and command a monstrous entity from his body that is composed of dark energy; the energy creature can go through objects (causing them to blow up), change into its true appearance, and can fly at fast rates; it must return into its owner’s body as soon as possible. Strakker Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Fearsome enemy; member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strong; super leaps; super speed; accelerated healing; can climb on walls and other solid objects; acute hearing. Flash-Slash Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Greek Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Light energy manipulation and generation; can shoot light energy from his body, or use light energy to fuse with weapons and some objects; he has a sword that contains a large amount of heat energy on its blade (he can unleash the energy from blade while holding the sword); great weapon wielder; super speed; strong fighter and athlete; can also manipulate heat energy. Sei Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Chinese Beatdown Gang leader Powers/Abilities: Flight; air and wind manipulation; teleportation; excellent martial artist and athlete; can steal air from foes. Katanan Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Samurai; Member of the Beatdown Gang Powers/Abilities: Super strength; strong swordsman, samurai, and martial artist; great leaping; can climb and walk on walls and solid objects; empathy; enhanced endurance. Beatdown Giants * Huge members of the Beatdown Gang with tremendous strength. There are only 10 of them and they have their own skills. Red Armored Man Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Member of the Beatdown Gang; armored menace of the VX Super Force Powers/Abilities: Mechanical armor grants him super strength, super speed, invulnerability, energy barriers, energy blasts, and flight; helmet defends him from smoke, poisonous air, and telepathy; wields some gadgets and weapons. Rodger Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Beatdown Gang member Powers/Abilities: Great weapon wielder; enhanced strength and endurance; can climb on walls and solid surfaces. Beatdown Wolves Go here! --Tyroguun 14:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:VX Super Force Category:Organized criminalization